Morgana's Return
by ftim
Summary: Set after 2x13 - After feeling betrayed by Merlin, Morgana 'escapes' from Morgause's hold and returns to Camelot with a secret plan to get Merlin killed. Arthur, Gwen and Gaius will have to save Merlin before Morgana's wish comes true.


In the dark cave where Morgause ailed Morgana, Morgana sat on a ledge of a rock and caressed her neck, staring at the quiet pond in deep thought. Morgause walked up to her carefully with a stone cup filled with a sweet smelling drink. "Drink this," said Morgause in a whisper, handing over the cup then sitting next to Morgana. Morgana smiled faintly, took the cup, and gazed at the cave wall. She took a sip of the sweet smelling drink, it was sour and pungent. She coughed. "I just don't understand. Why did Merlin poison me? …He told me to take a drink. Why did he want me killed?" she said ending with a hint of soft desperation to Morgause. Morgause listened closely.

"Merlin is the one who helped me when I didn't know how to deal with my abilities, he lead me to the Druids," said Morgana. Morgause narrowed her eyes with curiosity, still listening. "He helped me come to terms with my magic, kept my magic a secret from Uther and Arthur, and covered for me when Arthur was suspicious of me. If Merlin hated magic, why didn't he just tell Uther and have him kill me?"

"Perhaps he thought Uther would not believe a servant boy, so he had to do it himself when the two of you were alone", said Morgause. She glanced at the cave walls and stroked it. "Morgana, people fear magic and will do anything to rid of it. They come in all forms, friend and foe. It is clear Merlin has been doing his best to protect Uther." Morgause paused. Morgana felt the prickly sensation running down her throat from the drink, and looked at Morgause.

"Morgana, we agreed that that Uther must be killed, to end the evil and allow people like us to use magic freely. Although you did not know then, while you were in Camelot, you became the source of the slumber that fell on Camelot. The intention was to pave a clear path to Uther. However, Merlin, a simple servant boy, got in the way." Morgana heard a bit of contempt in Morgauses tone at the last sentence. She listened closely.

"Merlin knew that you were the source, Morgana. I have not yet understood how he figured out how to stop the slumber." Morgause paused and then continued. "Merlin twice prevented the death of Uther and I fear that Merlin will get in the way again. Our plan cannot go wrong next time. Merlin must be killed; he is as bad as Uther, and potentially much worse. You cannot ever trust him Morgana; he knew exactly what he was doing and exactly how to persuade me in order for Uther to be saved. He wanted you dead Morgana, he had no sympathy in his eyes after he poisoned you."

Morgana looked at Morgause, her heart beating. "I will help you... I know the castle; I know what his routine is..."

* *

King Uther sat on his throne in Camelot and was greeted by a peasant carrying a message.

"What is it?" asked King Uther.

"It is the Lady Morgana my lord... she has returned." Uthers eyes widen, sat up, and signaled the guards."Where is she?"

"She is outside sir; she wanted me to deliver the news."

"Let her in and you... call Arthur."

A few moments later, Arthur arrived with Merlin with a confused expression on his face.

Seconds later, Morgana walked in. Morgana, dressed in tattered green dress, sallow skinned, and unkempt hair walked in. Her eyes glistened dully. "My lord," breathed Morgana faintly, bowing.

Uther looked at her in complete shock, got up, and walked over to hug her. "Morgana, I am responsible for this, and I feel your father would never forgive me for letting you be taken away." He released her and looked for her health. "Morgana, please, tell me, where did you last see Morgause, I will send my knights to make sure she never hurts you or any other innocent person again."

Morgana slightly twitched while looking down for a few moments, and looked back up. "My Lord... I thank you for the welcome. What I went through the past couple of months, I do not wish to say right now. Please forgive me, for I rather forget what I went through."

Uther listened and decided against pressing the questions as he was relieved she came back, and felt she needed time.

"I am a bit tired from my journey; I ask you if I may eat and rest."

Merlin's heart beated rapidly and he searched the room for Gaius. Gaius stood next to Gwen and met Merlin's eyes. Merlin immediately looked down and a strange sensation crept in his stomach. _Would Morgana recall what happened?, did she learn something from Mor-_

"_Merlin quit fidgeting around… and stand up straight." _whispered Arthur. Merlin refocused himself and straightened up. Merlin looked around to Gaius, who looked grave in worry. Gwen looked anxious to speak to Morgana, ready to ensure she was indeed okay. Arthurs face was straight and formal, but showed moments of confusion in parts of Morgana's speech. Merlin's stomach fluttered again and Uther continued to speak.

"Of course, please, go up to your chambers and get situated. Dinner will be served at the usual time. You will be dining with myself and Arthur."

Morgana nodded, and turned to leave. As she walked to the doors, she acknowledged Arthur, while receiving a nod back with a concerned smile. She gracefully walked on, and her eyes sought Merlin's. She acknowledged him, and gave him a subtle cold gaze, as he gazed back. After Morgana left the court, Merlin heart beated rapidly and looked down worried.

* *

Gwen followed Morgana to her room, and set out a fresh pair of clothes. Morgana bathed and got dressed.

"M'.. m'lady," breathed Gwen, and then gushed. "We are so happy to have you back… The king has been so worried about you, I mean everyone has..."

Gwen was clearly hoping for a response. Morgana brushed her hair quietly. Gwen came nearer.

"I believe the cook is preparing your favorite, veal with currant sauce! Of course I told him it was your favorite before we came upstairs. I thought you would like it. That is, if it is still your favorite… If it isn't I will go back and tell the cooks to change it…"

Gwen paused and came closer."Why do you still have that on?" said Gwen, touching Morgauses bracelet on Morgana's arm. Morgana jumped in her seat and looked at a confused Gwen, while she caressed her bracelet.

Gwen continued,"It's just that, I thought, Morgause gave it to you- m'lady, you should take it off. Morgause may be able to find you or hurt you if you keep it on."

Morgana stared at her in curiosity and quickly smiled. "Of course, how could I have it on!", played along Morgana. She took the bracelet off and put it in her drawer. She looked up at a narrowed eye Gwen. Gwen didn't say anything for some moments but then spoke.

"M'lady, maybe the king can destroy the bracelet. If it's kept in your room, she still may be able to hurt you."

"You're right Gwen. I will give it to Uther at the dinner, thank you." said Morgana, taking the bracelet out of the drawer.

Gwen stared at Morgana, and smiled faintly, and set out to go.

"Oh Gwen?"

"Yes m'lady?"

"Please send Merlin to my room, I must speak to him"

"Yes m'lady."

Gwen found this early request strange but called Merlin anyway.

* *

Merlin slowly walked up to her room with his heart beating. Morgana sat down on a cushioned seat in front of the mirror and started braiding her hair. She acknowledged Merlin entering through the reflection of the mirror. He knocked on the open door, while standing slightly outside the doorway.

"Don't act so shy Merlin..", Morgana said dryly.

Merlin walked in carefully, staring at her reflection in the mirror. A few moments passed.

"You weren't so shy when poisoning me at least." Morgana said slyly.

She stopped braiding her hair, got up, and gave him a calculated look while she sought his reaction.

"How do you think Uther would feel if he learned of the truth of you poisoning me?"

Merlin was clearly provoked, but he held back and gave a stony look. A sly smile building on her face instantly made him burst into hurt anger.

"I had to Morgana. You were the cause of the attacks on Camelot and I had no choice!"

Morgana walked briskly away from Merlin and nonchalantly put on a head band. Merlin walked to her side and continued to talk.

"Whatever it is, I know you are up to something, and you can't get away with it. The Druid boy was in your room that day, I know it. You were hiding them from us, Morgana."

Morgana gave him a stern look.

"You have betrayed me Merlin, and now I will betray you. I will tell Uther the truth that you poisoned me, and he will believe me. If you make any attempt to make me suspicious of magic, there will be no affect. He won't believe your word, the word of a servant. So don't bother trying." Morgana walked to the door to exit and paused. "I cannot help what will happen to you as a result of relaying the truth. You have sealed your own fate the day you poisoned me."

"You can't get away with this Morgana!" yelled Merlin shakily. Fearful, his limbs feeling numb, he walked out.

* *

Morgana walked down to dinner with Uther and Arthur. Uther welcomed Morgana and made sure she was well comforted. Arthur sat at the table quietly. After a small chat about her well being, Morgana started her revenge.

"My Lord, you asked me about what happened on that day I was taken away… The truth is, my lord, well there is something I must tell you." started Morgana looking down.

"What is it Morgana, you can tell me anything..?"

"There was someone, someone here…you see, he.. he is the reason I was taken away. He caused the unfortunate event. My Lord, someone tried to kill me before Morgause took me away. Someone poisoned me."

"Who is this person?" demanded Uther.

After a convincing act of reluctance and fear, she spoke. "It, it was.. It was Merlin sire."

Arthur began choking on his wine and broke into laughter. He put down his goblet. "What?! You can't be serious.. MERLIN? MERLIN? MERLIN tried to kill you?? That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my entire life!" Arthur said still laughing. He turned to his father hoping for a reflection, but saw otherwise.

Quietly shocked and fearful that Arthur may convince Uther otherwise, Morgana firmly restated that it was indeed the truth, and recounted the event.

"Why in the world would Merlin ever want to poison you?" blasted Arthur, getting a bit annoyed.

The demand caused her to lose some focus. "I- I don't know. Maybe he has a hidden agenda to gain power?" She suggested nervously.

Arthur continued to laugh. "Although you are very special, poisoning you will not make Merlin more powerful." Arthur soaked in the silence, and the serious faces of the other two, and began to get frustrated by the reality of the accusation. He turned to Morgana again. "You haven't properly answered my question Morgana. Why would Merlin poison you?" he asked more seriously.

"I don't know Arthur! But it happened! I felt the poison. He offered me a drink and it had hemlock in it." said Morgana firmly. Gaining more confidence, Morgana probed and correctly guessed Arthurs insecurities."Merlin is up to something. Haven't you ever felt as though Merlin is hiding something?, that he isn't want he appears to be..?"

Arthur stumbled for a defense but Uther spoke.

"Silence. I will not sit here listening to you doubting our ward, Arthur. It does not matter- silence Arthur!- it does not matter why Merlin did it. What matters is he did it and is a harm to everyone here- I said silence!- he will be properly punished."

Uther picked up his goblet to drink. Morgana looked relieved that she had convinced Uther, but also shaken up. Arthur was speechless and angered - and took one more chance.

"Why are you alive?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You said he used Hemlock on you, how did you survive? More interestingly, how did you know it was hemlock?"

Uther became interested as well. Morgana nervously looked down and took a deep breath.

"I was cured.. cured by magic. By Morgause."

"And why would Morgause sav-"

"Enough Arthur! I believe her and that is all that matters. We do not need to know petty details on how she survived. Rest assured, those stories will be saved for a later day." He said turning to Morgana.

Uther understood why, for he could foresee why Morgause would care for Morgana, but did not want the subject of their relationship to be discovered accidently. The tension in the air became thick and Arthur sat confused and angered but kept quiet. After dinner, Arthur ran to find Merlin for answers.

* *

Arthur found Merlin and took him to his room. He sat down, and fumingly recounted Morgana accusation of Merlin and was ready for Merlin to come up with a defense. Merlin looked down scared but reacted nervous and confused.

"What a strange story.. why did she say those things?" Merlin said nonchalantly, while placing Arthur's change of clothing on his bed.

Arthur, heated up and clearly surprised by Merlin's lack of shock and anger, stared at him till Merlin looked back. "Is that all you have as defense? Why does Morgana have the idea you poisoned her?!" Arthur demanded.

"I don't ..k-know", Merlin stuttered.

" You don't.... know." Arthurs angrily repeated Merlins words. "I need to convince MY father that you are innocent, and all you can give me is an 'I DON'T KNOW'!"

Merlin looked at Arthur conflicted and distraught, and Arthur stared at Merlin's face in desperation and anger, waiting for a worthy excuse. Arthur left after giving Merlin a few seconds to answer, then pondered angrily about what Morgana said about Merlin hiding things from him. Merlin looked down worried and confused.

* *

Merlin went to Gaius and told him what all had happened.

"Morgana is very clever Merlin. I'm afraid to say she has carefully planned this out. What Morgana said was true- Uther would never accept an accusation from a servant about his ward."

"I know, I remember," said Merlin disappointed. "How do I stop her, how can I convince them I am innocent?"

"Although Uther won't take your word, Arthur would. You must tell Arthur why you poisoned her. However, we will need sufficient proof to bring to Uther, and that is something we do not have. I think you know what to do."

* *

The next morning, Uther requested Merlin and everyone's presence. Morgana sat by Uthers side and Uther looked slightly troubled.

"My people: To hurt my kin, is to hurt my kingdom. To hurt my ward, is to hurt my kingdom. To hurt my kingdom, is an act of treason, and will not be tolerated. There is one person in this court that has betrayed not only my ward but myself." Moments passed by. "Merlin has committed a crime of attempting to kill the Lady Morgana, and will be sentenced to death tomorrow at noon."

Merlin dawned on this silently; Arthur looked down mad but kept quiet, Gwen looked at Merlin in shock; Gaius closed his eyes and looked down in disappointment. Arthur looked up.

"Father, this sentence is based on something without proof- Please listen father!-Merlin- Merlin has always been by my side loyally and faithfully."

"I cannot afford to lose you if one day Merlin decides to poison you next. The future of Camelot cannot lose you. Guards..."

Merlin felt the strong grip of the guards on his back, arms, and neck pushing him to the dark path. He decided not to resist.

Merlin sat in the hay in the dungeon. He heard footsteps, looked up, and saw Gaius coming out of the shadows with a lantern. Gaius sat outside of the cell. Merlin looked up but in shame and Gaius looked dazed and sighed.

"Merlin, there is something I must tell you- a secret only Uther and I know. Morgana and Morgause are half sisters- and it is likely Morgana did not escape from Morgause but was purposely sent. Morgause has set a vengeance with the king and is inclined to kill him. It could be likely that Morgause is not pleased with you for poisoning Morgana and inhibiting her plans to kill the king. Morgause may see you,Merlin, as a stronger threat than the first time she met you."

Merlin then defended himself unnecessarily. "I had to poison Morgana. She was the source of slumber over Camelot and if I didn't, Camelot would fall and Arthur would have died."

Gaius nodded and sighed. Merlin looked down in defeat and asked why Gaius told him this. "Merlin, listen to me, you need to tell Arthur the truth about Morgana. He trusts you." Merlin looked troubled and thought hard. "Trust Arthur, because it is clear Arthur trusts you. Tell him that Morgana awake and alert when Camelot fell into slumber is a bit strange."

"I can't. Arthur found that strange when we saw Morgana the first time. I thought she wasn't affected because she has magic, and covered for her saying you gave her medicine to prevent her from sleeping. Later I found she was the source."

Gaius looked down in disappointment. "You must explain this to Arthur. Tell him the medicine I gave wasn't to prevent her from sleeping- I will testify to it as well. I'll find him and ask him to give a visit." Merlin nodded.

Gaius got up to leave and passed a column. Behind the column resided a shocked Gwen, filled with the newfound information. After making sure Gaius left, and some minutes, Gwen came out, straightened up herself, and headed toward Merlin's cell. She looked at Merlin concerned but had many questions. She carefully approached Merlin. Merlin looked up.

"I- I wanted to come by earlier. Someone told me that Gaius was speaking to you, so – so I waited. Outside."

"You want to know if what Uther says is true?" asked Merlin expectantly, while looking down.

"No. No Merlin, I'm not. I know you wouldn't do anything to harm anyone, unless it was for noble reasons. That is something I saw in you the first time I met you."

Gwen waited for his response, and Merlin looked down conflicted. "I'm not going to let you die, Merlin. I promise."

* *

She got up to find Arthur. But first, she decided to stop by Morgana's room. Gwen approached Morgana room with laundry, and saw no one there. She walked in quick, and approached the dresser drawer. She looked around and opened it, and saw the bracelet. She grabbed the bracelet and ran off. Gwen then saw Arthur walking in the hallway.

"Arthur, I need to talk to you, please, it's urgent."

Arthur looked at her, then looked around to find a private corner.

"Arthur, do you trust me?"

"Y-yes, what is it?"

"It's about Merlin."

Arthur listened harder.

"I overheard Gaius and Merlin talking- and there is something you need to know."

She looked around.

"Merlin did poison Morgana- now wait, listen Arthur- Merlin poisoned Morgana because Morgana was the source of the slumber that fell in Camelot. He had to kill her otherwise Camelot would be attacked and your father would be dead."

Arthur looked displeased with the information and was not convinced. "Gwen, they think that because Morgana was awake, but they know Gaius gave her medicine before to prevent her from falling asleep."

"Merlin made it up, Arthur, because.." Gwen became hesitant about explaining why and looked down. "Arthur, there's something else. Morgause and Morgana are half sisters and Uther knows it." She handed him the bracelet.

"What's this?"

"It's Morgana's. It was a gift from Morgause when she was here to duel you. Morgana had it on today and I questioned her. She said she would give it to Uther at the dinner but I found it hidden in her drawer."

Comprehension slowly started to dawn on Arthur. He thanked Gwen and rushed to Uther.

* *

Uther was sitting in his chamber deep in thought while he stared at his goblet. Arthur marched up to him but said nothing. Uther sighed.

"I know it must be hard to give up your seemingly loyal servant, but it is better for you."

"I know about Morgana and Morgause being half sisters."

Uther looked at him in a distinct shock, which gave Arthur confirmation."I don't know where you heard such lies."

Arthur slammed the bracelet onto the table. "This is Morgana's bracelet. It's from-"

"I know where it is from! Where did you get that?"

"A private source told me. I was also informed that Morgana was the source of slumber, and that the only way to have ended it was to kill her."

Uther was taken aback.

"Father, Morgana was the only one awake when everyone was put under slumber and there was no sign she was falling asleep. Both Merlin and I were falling asleep while she looked wide awake."

"The spell ended because you killed Morgauses knights."

Arthur swallowed his ego. "I have doubted whether it was really the case. father, I fought them hard but not once did they flinch till the very end, where moments later, I saw Morgana unconscious. Merlin poisoning her did indeed lift the spell. When you woke up, was Morgana conscious?"

"No. She was in Morgause lap." Uther fearfully recounted.

"Are you suggesting that Morgana set the spell?"

"I don't know father- she could have been innocently used as a source by her half sister. Perhaps through the bracelet."

Uther closed his eyes and sat down. "How did you find out about the sisters' relationship?"

"I cannot say, someone told me in confidence. They do not want their identity to be released."

"Does Morgana knows about her relationship with Morgause?"

"It's possible. If you remember, Morgana did not give any information about Morgause or the escape."

Arthur paused and walked closer to his father. "Father, one thing I know about Morgause is that she is manipulative. I know, I met her. She tried to get me to kill you. I was so eager to do it, so angry. Morgause could be doing the same thing to Morgana right now."

Arthur thought for a moment. "Merlin was the one that prevented me from killing you… and.. and now.. he did it again. He prevented Morgauses knights from killing you." Arthur looked stunned by his own revelation.

"Father, maybe Morgause wanted to kill Merlin so he can't save you again."

Uther closed his eyes and began to see something in it. Arthur too was shocked by his out loud thoughts and conclusions.

* *

Uther looked at Arthur and gave permission to release Merlin from the chambers. Uther told Arthur not to repeat their conversation to anyone and will let Merlin go under the reason of 'lack of evidence'. Arthur nodded and walked on but in dawning realization of the realities he discovered- _Merlin knew that Morgana was the source, Merlin saved Camelot, not him; what else does Merlin know, and how else has he 'saved the day'?_. He walked up to Merlin's cell with the guards and Merlin looked up in hope. Merlin began to plead to speak to Arthur. To his surprise, the guards opened the chambers and released Merlin. Merlin looked at the guards in shock. Arthur told him he is free. Arthur looked at him in a new angle, cautiously, relieved but slightly insecure, while Merlin looked at him amazed.

The next morning, Uther announced that the sentence was reversed. Morgana stood in quiet shock and anger. After everyone left the court, Morgana stood still. When all had gone, Morgana complained to Uther that Merlin tried to kill her, and all that resulted was Merlin walking away free. Uther didn't respond. She turned around to leave. Uther quietly called her name which caused her to pause, still facing the door. He proceeded to tell her that she may leave, but he hadn't forgotten that she did not account the story of her escape, nor did he forget her sympathies she had shown to those with magic. Morgana opened the door to leave Camelot. Uther pulled out the bracelet and signalled the gaurds.

"Lock the bracelet away and keep it hidden. I want to make sure it never get's in the hands of Morgana or anyone ever again."

**Read More: Sequel is called 'Plea to Emrys'**


End file.
